Birthday Gift
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Tadinya hari ini adalah ulang tahun teristimewa, jika saja Naruto tidak telat. Boruto dan Himawari ta ta pernah melihat Hinata semarah itu. /Mengertilah sedikit, Boruto!/Ibu.../Maaf, ini salah ayah/Kau, nenek dan ibumu adalah 3 wanita yang paling kucintai/[Uzumaki Family, Headcanon, Based on Spoiler] RnR?


Tadinya hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia.

Tadinya momen ini adalah momen teristimewa.

Tadinya malam ini mereka akan tertawa bersama, berbagi keceriaan, dan saling mengucapkan harapan.

 _Kadang realita tak sesuai ekspetasi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BIRTHDAY GIFT**

 **A NARUTO FANFICT**

 **DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

 **WARNING : HEADCANON, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, DAN LAIN-LAIN**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara dingin menyelinap dibalik celah jendela. Di kegelapan malam, seorang gadis kecil duduk termenung. Uzumaki Himawari, di ruangan besar yang sunyi dan gelap. Menatap sekitar, dan menerawang kejadian tadi.

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul dua, pukul dua dinihari. Diusianya yang baru menginjak sembilan tahun, belum tidur di jam seperti ini adalah hal yang tak baik. Itu bisa mengganggu pertumbuhannya. Himawari tahu akan hal itu, namun tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk terlelap.

KRIIEEKK

Decitan pelan pintu terdengar. Himawari hanya menatap datar. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang datang, memangnya siapa lagi yang pulang selarut ini kalau orang itu bukanlah _Hokage_?

Ayahnya baru pulang.

Sudah biasa bagi mereka. Jarang sekali ayahnya pulang cepat. Padahal dunia sudah mulai berangsur damai, tapi pekerjaan _Hokage_ sekarang sama sibuknya dengan pekerjaan _Hokage_ saat dunia masih dilanda ketakutan akan banjir darah dan pembunuhan atas nama ego masing-masing.

"Hoaahhhmmm, akhirnya pulang ju... Eh? Himawari?" bahkan di ruangan yang tak berlampu, seorang ayah bisa mengetahui keberadaan anaknya. Itulah kekuatan dari ikatan ayah-anak.

" _Tadaima_ ,"ucapnya. "Kenapa Himawari belum tidur?"

Sementara Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga, Himawari hanya diam tak membalas. Gadis beriris lazuardi itu hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bibirnya terlalu malas untuk mengucapkan ' _Okaerinasai_ '.

PLUK

Saklar dinyalakan, membuat ruangan seketika menjadi terang. Mata sang Hokage membulat, ia pikir kue ulang tahun putrinya sudah habis dimakan mereka, atau paling tidak hanya tersisa satu potong ; tanda mereka telah merayakannya. Namun sebaliknya, kue itu hancur, berserak ke penjuru meja. Tidak ada aura bahagia di sekitar sini, yang ia rasakan justru hawa ketegangan.

"Hi.. Himawari..."

"Ayah" Melirih, dan memotong ucapan ayahnya.

Duduk, dan menggeserkan kursinya mendekati Himawari. Naruto memasang wajah sendu untuk putrinya. "Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Sambil mengusap rambut biru bungsunya, ia bertanya.

Sambil menghela nafas, Himawari berpikir sejenak, dari mana ceritanya harus dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detik ini sama dengan 10.800 detik yang lalu. Seharusnya pesta ini sudah dimulai, jika saja kepala keluarga rumah ini sudah datang. Bisa saja mereka merayakannya bertiga, tetapi rasanya tidak enak dan terasa ada yang kurang.

" _Ne,_ Boruto, Himawari, ayo minum teh hangatnya dulu," sang Ibu, Hinata menuangkan teh dari teko, lalu memberikannya kepada mereka berdua. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Mungkin mereka sudah mulai jenuh menunggu kehadiran ayah mereka

"Ibu, kapan Ayah pulang?" Meneguk pelan minumannya, Himawari bertanya. Dalam duduknya, ia mengayunkan kakinya yang belum menyampai lantai. Ada sedikit rasa jengkel dihatinya. Ayahnya memang sering pulang telat di hari biasa ; ia memakluminya. Tapi, tidak bisakah tidak telat di hari spesial mereka sekali saja?

"AAKKHH! Selalu saja begini! _Aho Oyaji_!" Lagi, orang di sebelahnya merutuk kesal dan mengatai ayah mereka. Mengepalkan tangan kuat, lalu laki-laki itu memukulkannya ke meja.

Orang itu kakaknya, Uzumaki Boruto.

Sifat kakaknya memang seperti itu. Sangat kesal pada pekerjaan ayah. Kendati mereka berdua sama-sama sangat kesal, tapi kakaknya bisa berbuat sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim untuk mengekspresikannya.

Gertakan gigi, dan umpatan kecil dari mulut Boruto bak alunan melodi dalam rumah besar ini. "Huft! Aku benci _Hokage_! Memang apa yang dilakukan seorang _Hokage_? Menyebalkaan!"

"Ah, Boruto, jangan begitu. Kau tahu juga kan kalau dari dulu ayahmu bercita-cita menjadi _Hokage_?" Hinata berusaha meredakan emosi si sulung. Kalau sudah begini, Boruto jadi susah dikendalikan.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Sejak kecil dia memang bercita-cita mengabaikan keluarganya,"

"Kakak...," interupsi Himawari, menyadari kalau ucapan kakaknya sudah terlalu jauh.

" _Ne_ , Ibu...,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu cita-cita ayah adalah menjadi _Hokage_. Lalu, kalau dari dulu kau tahu kalau Hokage itu sesibuk ini, kenapa kau tetap mau menikahinya?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau harus mencintai pria bodoh itu?! Tau begini lebih baik aku tak punya orang tua! Lebih baik aku tak pernah dilahirkan!"

BRUK

"BORUTO! JAGA BICARAMU!"

"APA?! AKU BENAR KAN! APANYA YANG PAHLAWAN?!" Teriak bocah itu membabi buta. "IBU SELALU SAJA MEMBELA DIA! IBU JUGA TAK PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANKU! AKU BENCIII...!

PUFF!

Secara spontan, tangannya menjatuhkan kue spesial itu dari meja. Gerak tanpa didasari logika, hanya mengikuti kemauan emosi sesaat. Tak ayal, krim-krim dan serpihannya mengotori meja dan lantai yang tadinya sudah sangat bersih.

"Kakak...," Himawari memanggil lagi kakaknya, kaget. Tidak, ia tidak marah kalau kuenya itu jatuh, toh kalau dimakan sendiripun takkan habis. Tapi makna dari simbol pertambahan umur itu. Dirinya tahu, kue itu dibuat dengan penuh cinta oleh Ibu dan Kakaknya – Himawari pernah diam-diam melihat ibu dan kakaknya membuat kue ini di dapur diam-diam, dan di wajah keduanya, terpancar jelas kebahagiaan dan harapan besar – .

"KAU JUGA KAN HIMAWARI?! KAU JUGA MERASA YANG SAMA KAN!?" Jangan pernah memanggil orang yang sedang emosi tinggi, setidaknya perempuan beriris safir itu mendapat pelajaran kecil detik ini.

"BORUTO!"

"APA?!"

PLAKK!

.

.

Himawari ternganga.

Boruto shock.

Dan Hinata... entahlah.

"I...Ibu ..." Kaget, itu yang dirasakannya. Si sulung Uzumaki mengusap pelan pipinya yang memerah. Belum pernah dia lihat Ibunya semarah ini. Baru kali ini dia mendapat tamparan keras di wajahnya. Bersyukurlah Boruto, setidaknya kau tak mendapat _jyuken_ khas Hyuuga Ibumu.

"Kenapa..." lirih Hinata. "KENAPA KAU SELALU BERSIKAP EGOIS?! APA KAU TAK TAHU PENDERITAAN AYAHMU DULU?!"

"Ibu..." air mata mulai merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya, tumpah terbawa gravitasi.

"APA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DIKUCILKAN?! APA KAU TAHU RASANYA TAK PUNYA KELUARGA?! APA KAU TAK TAHU KERASNYA PERJUANGAN AYAHMU AGAR BISA MEMBAWA SAHABATNYA KEMBALI?!" Dikeluarkannya semua emosi yang sedari tadi dipendam pemilik byakugan itu.

DEG

Tersentak, Hinata melepas tangannya dari pipi putranya. Mencoba mundur perlahan, memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia menampar Boruto, dan kini Boruto menangis karena dia. Ia tak pernah sampai sekasar itu pada kedua buah hatinya. Pikirannnya kacau. Ada penyesalan di lubuk hatinya, terlebih saat melihat Boruto menundukkan kepala ; menyembunyikan tangisan.

"Sejak kecil ayahmu sudah kesepian. Dia berjuang keras agar diakui. Sekarang dia sudah diakui penduduk desa, dia telah dipercaya seutuhnya untuk menjadi pemimpin. Semua mimpinya telah tercapai. Pahami itu, Boruto... Seharusnya kau bersyukur!" Hinata melirih pelan, melirih dalam perasaan yang campur aduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitu ya...," Naruto manggut-manggut paham pada apa yang diceritakan Himawari. Ada sebersit rasa salah di hatinya, merasa dirinya menjadi kepala keluarga yang tak berguna.

Sementara Himawari, moodnya tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Masih terbayang kejadian tadi. Sungguh, kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik ulang tahunnya tak pernah dirayakan. Penuuh sesal olehnya, walau ini bukan salah Hinawari.

PUKK

Naruto menepuk surai indigo putrinya. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak bersedih. "Maaf, ini semua karena kesalahan Ayah. Ayah jarang meluangkan waktu bersama kalian. Dan juga.. kakakmu akan menjadi remaja, emosinya akan susah dikendalikan.. Besok pagi, biar Ayah yang menyelesaikannya,"

"Hn..," Himawari menjawab singkat.

"Ah!" Terkaget, Himawari menatap ayahnya. Tampak Naruto yang tengah mengambil gulungan dari saku bajunya. Membuka, merapalkan jurus, dan POOF! Keluarlah benda-benda dari gulungan itu.

"Tara! _Otanjoubi omedetou_ sayaaangg!" teriak Naruto. Mengambil benda itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Himawari. "Maaf, Ayah hanya bisa memberi ini. Hehe,"

Himawari tercengang. Tak percaya, ditengah pekerjaan yang sibuk, sang Ayah masih sempat memberikan kado untuk Himawari. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, menangis bahagia. Ini lebih menyenangkan dari apapun.

"Tidak apa. Ayah ingat hari ini hari ulang tahun Himawari saja, Himawari sudah senang," Himawari tersenyum, sembari menghapus tetesan _liquid_ asin dari matanya. Rasa bahagianya begitu meluap sekarang.

Himawari menatap dua benda pemberian Naruto. Satu kalung dan satu penjepit rambut. Liontin kalung itu berbentuk katak hijau dengan ekspresi tersenyum lucu. Menggemaskan.

"Kalung itu Ayah dapatkan atas saran dari nenek katak di Myobokuzan. Nek Shima yang membantu Ayah membuat kalung itu. Kau tahu Himawari, dia begitu cerewet saat membantuku," Seakan bisa membaca pikiran bungsu Uzumaki, Naruto mencoba menjelaskan asal-usul hadiahnya.

"Dan penjepit rambut ini..." Naruto merendahkan volume suaranya. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Himawari merasa aneh dengan gelagat ayahnya. Langsung saja bocah itu menatap penjepit rambut itu. Jepitan berbentuk rubah oren dengan ekspresi wajah datar? "... Waktu aku membuat kalung itu, Kurama ngambek. Dia iri kenapa hanya bentuk katak saja yang dibuat, jadinya kubuat penjepit rambut dengen bentuk rubah," Bodoh, sepelan apapun suaramu, selama kau jadi _jinchuriki_ Kyuubi, dia tetap bisa dengar suaramu.

" **Enak saja! Siapa yang cemburu!?"** Tuh kan, dibilang juga apa. Dasar rubah _tsundere_!

Himawari terkekeh pelan. Ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ , memang _anti-mainstream_.

"Kau, Ibu, dan Nenekmu adalah tiga orang wanita yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Karena itu, aku ingin melihat orang yang kucintai terlihat cantik dan selalu tersenyum...,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESEE... (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vacotan Avthor**

 **Ea, tulisan wa makin kesini makun ancur aje :' Maklumi sajalaa. Ide awalnya sih gagini, tapi..aku ngerasa pengen ngeeskpor(?) hubungan NaruHima :P**

 **Dan, yah, ini ide emang dapat dari spoiler dari tumblr, dan aku belum liat video spoiler terbarunya, tapi dari screenshotnya, kan Boruto yang marah-marah, Hinata Cuma mandang dengan ekspresi sedih, disini aku buat beda. Kenapa? Karena akhir-akhir ini aku rada kecewa dengan alur cerita manga ini. Let me explain it.**

 **Sebelum gaiden rilis, aku pikir ceritanya gaterlalu berat lagi. Yah, kayak ceritain gimana keseharian Hokage, next generation di academy, (kek side story beelzebub ) dan ternyata... lebih fokus ke Sarada dan Uchiha, alur lebih berat dari yang kuduga. Ada unsur "Who is really my mom?",like melodrama. Tapi, ada yang bilang ini seperti prolog movie Boruto, dan yah... setidaknya aku masih bisa menikmati dan penasaran :3**

 **Kenapa Boruto sefrustasi itu karena daddynya? Bukankah kekosongan hati kita bisa diisi orang lain? (Remember It?) Dia punya teman, adik, mama, dan saudaranya di klan Hyuuga. Yah, walau tidak bisa diisi, setidaknya tertambal dikit lah. Kecuali kalo Narutonya emang keterlaluan, dan mungkin kesibukan yang aku bayangkan beda dengan kesibukan di jalan cerita movienya nanti.**

 **Kenapa hanya Boruto saja yang diekspos? Perasaan Himawari ke ayahnya? Atau dari ayahnya ke Himawari? Kenapa Himawari seolah dilupain? Dan karena punya ayah yang sama, perasaan kesepiannya mungkin sama dengan Boruto. Tapi, kalau Himawari tidak merasa sesepi itu, berarti Himawari lebih bijak dong dari Boruto?**

 **Kenapa lawan Ootsutsuki lagi? -_-**

 **Dan dari hal itu, aku berharap Boruto : Naruto The Movie bisa memecahkan opini aku. Aku sangat berharap agar movienya tidak mengecewakan. Bikin aku berpikir 'Oh, gitu toh. Pantes.' 'Wah, keren' dan sebagainya :v**

 **Terakhir, reviewnya minna '3'**

 _ **June, 27th, 2015**_

 _ **Selamat puasaaa...**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Sasshi Ken**_


End file.
